


That sneaky mistletoe

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you stand under here just to provoke me,” Gene growled, bellying up to Sam with a glint in his eye.</p><p>“Given that the mistletoe is in your hand I’m not sure how that’s my fault,” Sam smirked, and then burst out in full throated laughter as Gene darted in for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That sneaky mistletoe

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/user/kirious1/media/5DD66123-4549-4128-9D25-0BF0999B6ED5_zps68izi4iw.png.html)


End file.
